Out of the Element
by WhiteCabbit
Summary: Kassi has been taken out of her element and put in a much calmer, more laxed enviroment. What will happen when Kassi gets more attatched to this new world then she had ever wanted to. Yaoi, OCxBZxOC, OCxDMxOC...ect and rated M for much later chapters.


**Authoress Note**: Alrighty people with some much needed help….lol I've decided to start a new…..and by that I mean that I've deleted my first story because it was basically plagiarism in itself…..so yeah…..here's a new story…all my own. I've got a few OC's and this is all related to the Harry Potter world…It may have some Characters that are owned by friends and the beginning might be confusing but just bare with me…..I promise this story will totally rock….

**Disclaimer**:**_ I do not own anything that is J.K. Rowling_**…though I wish…because then I could have met Tom Felton…..School girl squeal Yeah plot is mine and OC is mine…lol

Chapter 1: The Life in which I live

Kassi stood at the entrance to her father's manor and sighed in relief as she saw her mothers car pull around the curving drive way. She stayed where she was and allowed the driver to open her mother's side door. Her mother, Cătălin Damian, was a beautiful Albanian woman of 5'8, her hair as black as the night sky and her eyes as blue and clear as the ocean. For a woman in her mid 30's her mother was by far one of the prettiest women she had ever seen. She had been a model in her twenties and had just recently retired.

"Mother….I hope your trip to New Zealand was eventful?" She asked politely as she offered her arm and walked her mother into the Damian Manor's many tea rooms.

"Yes dear it was eventful….Your father planned me a perfect reprieve from the business. So how have you faired these last two weeks Kassandera, I mean…staying with your brothers and all?"

"Mother my week was much like yours, eventful, though maybe a tad bit crazier" she commented as she sipped her raspberry tea.

"Ah Cătălin, My dear you home. How was your trip?" Kassi's father asked as he walked into the tea room and picked up a cigar from one of the many side tables.

Now Kassi's father was rather a strange sight. Andrei Damian was one of the richest stock and share holders in all of the Eastern Hemisphere. His hair was a metallic blonde and his eyes the darkest black you could have thought possible. He, in every way was her mothers opposite. He was a Romanian man of 6'9 and looked like her was in his late thirties though Kassi new differently. She new her father must have been in his late forties early fifties.

Kassi looked down at her perfectly manicured nails and smiled

"Father Have you missed Mother while she was gone?" She asked as she smiled coyly

"Yes Kassandera of course I've missed my wife. I haven't seen her in two weeks." He answered as he breathed in the sweet smoke of his cigar.

"Father have you talked to Alex, Christian, or Dorian yet?" She asked heavily as her expression suddenly turned dark.

"No, is there something I need to know about" He asked pensively, expecting anything.

"Why don't you go see them….Their in the Red Room" She stated as she went back to chatting with her mother, her expression once again changing like the wind.

Andrei Damian shook his head at his daughter and made his way towards the red room. He had no clue why but his daughter had always liked the Red Room. She had her own bedroom but spent the better percent of her life in the red room. He looked back to his daughter one last time and smirked. She would make an excellent businesswoman one day he finally told himself. All she needed to do now was get rid of her baby pink and bleach blonde Mohawk and she was ready for the professional world.

Kassandera Damian was probably one of the most well known people through out Albania, Romania and most of Russia and Asia. She had attended a school much like her brothers but had taken on a different profession. She had succeeded in becoming the most desired assassin that the Eastern World had ever known. She was a small 5'5 but a fireball in all reality. She was sweet and intelligent and had a cool air about her always. She was always calm whether making the final blow or making and or completing a business deal.

In every sense Kassandera Damian _was_ The Damian family. She had surpassed every ancestor at everything and was indeed a danger to herself. She didn't know but the people she had been hired to kill were all very rich and family oriented. It was much like the Mofioso but in a sense more sophisticated and aristocratical.

Andrei walked into the Red Room and covered his mouth in and attempt at silent mirth as he saw all three of his sons hanging from the ceiling with there feet and hands hog tied.

"I'm guessing this means you didn't know when to leave your sister alone?" He asked as he lowered them down to the floor and looked at them. He released the gags around there mouths and then stood.

"Explain yourselves" He said as he walked over to a red chair and sat in it.

"Father that brat thought it would be funny to tie us up" Alex growled as he brushed invisible dust off his white dress shirt.

"What do you have to say Christian" Andrei asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Alex was by far the most annoying child he had.

"Alex pushed her into a vat of green slime and told her green was always her color instead of pink" Murmured Christian from behind his book.

"She thought we all were in it so she tied us all up……I didn't care…as long as she let me read my book" He said as he pulled his nose from the book and looked at his father.

"Dorian……is that the truth…you're my eldest I trust you above all else…..Christian just loves to get Alex in trouble and Alex doesn't know when to stop."

Alex and Christian glared at there father and then looked to Dorian.

"Yeah father it was like Christian said….. She's getting pretty clever father……" Dorian replied dutifully "Also you know she's still angry with you for taking her out of Cernavoda…" He stated as he looked over the red room in which he had spent many a day with Kassi.

"Yes I know Dorian……but the school is to dangerous for her….too many of those that graduate much like she did will be hired by others to kill her…..I can't let that happen to my baby girl….She's your mini-me Dor….you should know at least to some extent how I feel"

Yes Da I do know how you feel…..but if its what she wants it should be her right to choose…not ours…she's already an assassin graduate…she just needs to finish her achedimics and she'll do fine."

Dorian tucked his hands into his pockets and left the room in search of his little sister. It wasn't a surprise that when he looked outside he found her on a small wooden swing in the rain. _'How Emo'_ He said mentally. He walked out to the small swing and leaned against the tree.

"Ce is greşeală deget mic unul?" Dorian asked in Romanian. He loved talking to Kassi in his father's native tongue….because then she would answer in their mother's native tongue.

"Asgjë është gabuar madhe lalë" She replied in Albanian while she swirled her feet in a muddy puddle.

"What do you want Dorian" She asked sadly as she fingered the soaking wet letter in her hands.

"Little one please…I tried to defend you against father…he just cares for you…that's the only reason he doesn't want you going back…you have to understand that…maybe some day you will…….now we need to get inside be for mother yells at me for letting you sit in the rain and get sick" He picked her up bridal style and carried her limp body back to the manor.

"Dorian…..I'm going to miss you" she murmured as tears ran down her cheeks and mingled with the rain. She passed out in his arms and dropped the letter she had been fingering.

The letter read

_Dear Kassandera Damian August 9th_

_You have been accepted to_ '_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Below is a list of things you'll need and can find in London's, Diagon Alley._

_Best Wishes_

__

Authoress Note: YAY! My first chapter is completed….lol…..um…I really don't care for reviews but they are welcome….. and I will mention you in the next chapter of course…that's just how I am…..lol

Translations

'Ce is greşeală deget mic unul'- Romanian for 'What's wrong Little one'

'Asgjë është gabuar madhe lalë'- Albanian for ' Nothing is wrong big brother'

All of this is roughly translated…..and no I do not know either language though it would be cool to learn….meh


End file.
